Come Back
by jasminetiger
Summary: What Cassandra might have thought and reflected on before returning to Gotham after Bruce's return. Leaving her with thoughts about her family and what has happened and happening. NO SLASH. One-Shot.


**In this story it will be through Cassandra's point of view, so her wording/speech might be a little off. **

** I do not own Batman and stuff. **

** NO SLASH**

* * *

**Come Back**

It's been a while since I first moved to Hong Kong, but I still often find myself thinking about my family; _my family_, yes mine. I am still very much honored and happy that Bruce decided to make me his daughter.

Me and Dick might not have the perfect relationship, but he is still _my _brother, as well as Tim, even Jason, though I understand he is the _black sheep_ of family, sorry of _the_ family; and now Damian, though I have not met him yet, he is still _my _brother.

I think I am closes with Tim; he is friendly, even before we became family. Dick and me… do not always see eye to eye, I don't think he fully trust me, though I know he would give his life to save mine, and I as well. I do not know Jason much, only what I've been told, that he was rash, impulsive, unstable, so hurt believe, or broken.

Although I have not met Jason personally, I've done my research, and there is still picture of him around house- around _the_ house. He was very much loved, but from files, _the _files, he was very much confused and already hurt. I think that is why, I like to think, that although I and Jason haven't met that we still have a connection, I only wish he hadn't lost his way, had he ever found his way? I don't know, but now he seems so confused and hurt, now that he is back, so I feel for him? I believe that is what you say when you pity? Want to help? Try to understand someone.

I do not know much about this Damian though; I haven't been able to get much information off him either. Though I do know he is my brother. I know he is Bruce and Talia's biological son as well, biological adoption, no different, still family.

I know he was raised by Talia, League of Assassins, for the first ten years of his life, so he might carry himself above others, very pridefully, which is not good, though I shouldn't judge.

It has been awhile since I left Gotham and I had no intentions on going back; but now Bruce is back, my Dad is back.

He had been 'dead' for so long now. I have gotten harder, numb-er, I can feel it. It wasn't done on purpose; I had told myself repeatedly that he was still alive, but over time, I had believed that he was not, then excepted it, was that wrong for me to do?

It hurt so bad and I had been so 'angry' and hurt and confused, overwhelmed with such disconcerting emotions that I had shut myself down to that. And now I have grown harder, but he is back, and only for me to find that he was never truly gone; and now I am left with my actions.

Was it right for me to shut myself off to my family in such dyer times? Could I have helped more? I know these questions can't change the past, but they can help mold my future. I should have been there for them. And perhaps I should have helped, at least listened, to Tim more.

So much has happened in Gotham City since I have left, since Bruce had left, but now he is back, and now I have a choice to make, do I go back to Gotham? I like to tell myself that Hong Kong needs me and Gotham can manage, but again I feel that is just another excuse for me to distance myself from my family, perhaps do to shame; fear that they might not except me back, and even if they do I know I will still feel the guilt of having left them in their-our- time of need.

Tim has already invited me home, but I am still hesitant, by now I am sure they will forgive me, but I also need to forgive myself. But after watching Gotham news and looking into the family, my brothers and Bruce, at how much has happened, and I know even with Bruce back they still carry the scars of the loss, we all do.

I decide after looking into these things all morning that it is long past time for me to go home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
